Everything Has Changed
by ambrosesnerd
Summary: (Part of the Writer's Block Sega.) 2 years later after leaving Ohio and Jonathan Good behind, her brother Sami and Beth are getting married. Hannah the Maid of honor and Jon the Best Man. When she arrives with her new man Joe Anoa'i who she had been dating awhile. Will Hannah's old feelings come back as her and Jon help with the wedding? Will Hannah and Joe relationship survive?
1. 2 Years Later

**So this is the squeal to writer's block, called Everything Has Changed. **

**Joe Anoa'i (Roman Reigns)/OC (Hannah)/Jon Good (Dean Ambrose) **

**Sami Johnston (Sami ****Callihan/Soloman Crowe) ****/ OC (Beth)**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston and Beth.**

* * *

**2 years later **

**Pensacola, Florida**

Hannah plodded downstairs after 4 hours of writing of her next best seller she hoped, it was now 4pm and she was wearing shorts and a baggy t-shirt that belong to her boyfriend of a year and a half.

Hannah moved to florida after saying goodbye to Jon and was swiped up in the drama of realising her book, which turn to be a teenagers dream. She was on the best sellers list and was touring.

She was doing a signing she met Joe Anoa'i, who was dragged there by one of his teenage family members who was a fan of her books. He ended up asking her out that night and she had a good time. She feel for him and after 6 months they moved in together.

Jon was far from her mind, she only remembered him when she went to Ohio to see her family. Sami and Beth were still together and happy, Hannah hoped they would be married by now but she was still waiting for the news.

Hannah walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple off the counter.

She heard the door open and a booming voice go 'I'm home'

Hannah walked into the lounge to see Joe, after a gym session. 'Hey babe' his deep voice boomed

She ran and jumped up into his arms, he laughed and pushed a kiss to her lips. 'I missed you' Hannah smiled

'Mmmm, I missed you too baby' he mumbled placing sweet kissing on her lips.

'I was just about to start food if your hungry' Hannah said

'How about we just order some food and watch some movies' Joe said plopping her on the coach.

'What takeaway?' Hannah mumbled flicking her brown hair over her shoulder.

'Pizza?' Joe grinned

Hannah wrapped her arms around Joe next and placed a long sensual kiss on his lips 'Do I ever tell you how much I love you?' she beamed

'Oh you do' he grinned 'You look so hot in my shirt'

'Maybe later tonight it could come off' Hannah teased him. 'But Pizza first babe'

Roman smiled and went to order the pizza.

Hannah phone went off, she picked it up to see 'Beth' flash across the screen.

'Hey B' Hannah said into the phone.

'Hey Han, How are you?'

'I'm good, you?'

'I'm in heaven Han, me and Sami have got some news.'

'YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Hannah shouted as Joe came in. 'One second Joe here, going to put you on speaker'

'Hey Joe' Sami voice said

'Hey Man' Joe said

'So, what's the news?' Hannah asked

'Well, we're engaged' Beth squealed

'Oh my god' Hannah shouted

'Congratulations Guys' Joe smiled

'Hannah, I want you to be my maid of honour'

'Of course B I will' Hannah smiled as Joe kissed her cheek and went to get some wine.

'We having a gathering this weekend to celebrate at your mum's and you and Joseph are coming'

'Yes B.'

Beth sighed 'Take me off speaker'

Hannah looked confused and took her off speaker 'You're off speaker'

'I don't know how to tell you this'

'What's up?' Hannah said as Joe came back in looking confused.

'Jon is going to be there'

* * *

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	2. Annoying Cunt

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston and Beth.**

**That weekend **

**The Johnston's**

* * *

'Thank you for coming for the weekend' Beth said as her, Hannah and Joe drove back from the airport.

'It's no problem' Joe smiled as he slung his arm around Hannah shoulders.

'How do you feel about seeing Jon?' Beth said

'Shitting it, especially since he doesn't know about me and Joe because Joe hasn't told him we are dating' Hannah mumbled

'This will be fun then' Beth said

'Is he here already?' Joe said

'Yeah he got here last night' Beth said as the car pulled up into the Johnston's House.

'Well this is going to be fun' Hannah said getting out the car.

Joe got out and walked around the car to join her, pulling her into a hug 'It's going to be ok' Joe mumbled

'You are so amazing Joe' Hannah said embracing his soothing touch. 'I love you' she mumbled into his chest.

'I love you too gorgeous' Joe smiled at his girlfriend as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

'Please refrain from doing that in front of me' A voice shouted, Hannah turned and saw her parents and Sami.

Hannah greeted her parents with kisses as Joe hugged her mother and shook her dad's hand. Her parents love Joe, her mum was secretly hoping they would get married.

Hannah ran towards her brother and hugged him 'Sami' she squealed happily.

'Hey mini me' he laughed

'Congratulations are in order' Hannah smiled 'Well done for not fucking up with Beth and finally asking her to marry you'

'Congratulations man' Joe said standing at Hannah's side and give Sami a handshake.

'Have you seen Beth's ring?' Sami smiled.

'Yes it's massive' Hannah smiled 'I'm proud of you'

'Guys, you should come in, I'm going to start making tea' her mum smiled

'I'll come help' Hannah said as her and Joe walked into the house.

The whole family walked into the living room. Hannah notice Jon sitting in the corner on the room, he was glaring at me and Joe. 'Hey man' Joe said towards Jon.

'Joe' he said annoyed

Hannah looked at Jon, it had been two years and nothing had changed about him except for he look a little bit older in the face. 'Hi Jon' Hannah mumbled

Jon looked at her, looking her up and down. He scoffed and walked past the group smoking a cigarette.

'If he wants to be like that fine' Hannah said walking into the kitchen.

'I told him not to be like that' Sami growled 'He's meant to be my best man not an annoying cunt'

'Maybe I should talk to him' Joe said

'I don't think that best' Hannah said 'We need to let him cool down'

'She's right' Sami said

'Let's just go unpack' Hannah said grabbing Joe arm 'I just want us to be happy, i don't care about him anymore'

Sami smiled at his sister, Joe made her so confident. She just kind of wished, She and Jon were together as Jon regrets what he did in the past. But Sami couldn't say anything as long as his sister was happy.

* * *

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	3. I Love You Hannah

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston and Beth.**

**2am**

Hannah woke up cuddle to Joe chest, she felt a bit of a headache come on from the amount of alcohol she had that night. She slowly slipped out of Joe grip.

'Babe' Joe said groggily 'Where are you going?'

'I just need to get some meeds for my head' She said running her hand through his long hair.

'Don't be too long' He said squeezing her into his chest.

'I won't I promise babe' Hannah giggled pressing a kiss to his lips. 'I love you'

'I love you too' He smiled and smack her playfully on the bum. 'Hurry back sexy'

Hannah got up and proceeded down the stairs, when she walked into the lounge and saw Jon still staring at the television. Hannah shook her head and shuffled past him.

Hannah went in the kitchen, grabbed a cup and filled the cup. She turned around to see Jon standing in the kitchen door. She shook her head she opened the cupboard and found some aspirin.

'Why out of all people you could date, you pick him' Jon said

Hannah closed the cupboard and sighed 'I was going to have to move on sometime wasn't I?' Hannah said looking down.

'You are not the only women he is seeing' Jon smirked

'Don't make up bullshit Jon.' Hannah said 'It's not going to get me back'

Hannah looked at him for the first time properly, the fact he was just in his boxers again didn't help. He look so much different than he did before, he had stubble on his face and his chest was now hairy which she didn't mind.

'Why are you staring at me?' Jon smirked

'I'm not staring at you' Hannah said looking away

Hannah took her aspirin and finished off the water. She felt Jon presence behind her. His hand went a pushed her hair over her shoulder and his nose grazed her neck 'You smell the same way you did two years ago' Jon mumbled

Hannah stood frozen, 'Jon please don't do this'

Jon inhale loudly like he was soaking up her aroma 'You are so addictive Hannah' Jon mumbled

Hannah swallowed the lump in her throat as her breathing became heavier.

'You have no idea what effect you have on me' He growled grabbing her hand.

'I think I do' Hannah said as Jon guided her hand lower. 'But I'm with Joe now'

Hannah's hand was rubbing over Jon's erection, Hannah pulled the hand away after about 5 seconds 'No, this can't happen'

'You want me' Jon whispered guided his hand down her stomach into the waistband of her shorts. 'No underwear? You are so naughty babe'

Hannah gasped as Jon's fingers to massage her cilt. Jon smirked at her reaction. Hannah hands gripped the counter, her brain melting at Jon touch. Hannah's head fell back on his shoulder, Jon attacked her exposed neck with kisses.

Hannah felt herself getting close 'Oh Jon' Hannah moaned quietly.

Jon growled at her moaning 'I love you Hannah' Jon mumbled into her neck.

Hannah cried out as her orgasm came, her legs getting shaky as Jon rub her clit till her orgasm ended.

Hannah felt a shot of guilt go through her as she realised what she had done. Jon's hand slid out of her shorts which cause Hannah to sprint out the room and back to hers.

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	4. Everything Is Fine

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston and Beth.**

**Saturday Afternoon**

* * *

Hannah sat in the garden as the party was in full swing, people chatting around her. She smiled towards Beth who was talking her parents. She was happy for her she just wish she was close to marriage, she felt she was getting old. Maybe it was all the wedding talk in the air.

She sighed as she scanned the crowd, she swore Joe talking to some blonde lady. Her eyebrows furrowed together, they seemed awfully close.

She felt someone sit next to her. 'You know Joe is cheating on you with the blonde' Jon said in her ear.

'I don't think so Jon. That's not going to work' Hannah said looking deep into his blue eyes.

'You see I brought her for a reason' Jon said 'She's one of the rookie divas'

'What's her name?' Hannah said

'Danielle Moinet better known as Summer Rae' Jon said

'How old is she?' Hannah said

'27, seems Joe has a thing for being a toy boy' Jon said winding Hannah up.

'Stop it Jon' Hannah snapped

Joe turned his head to see Jon and Hannah talking. He growled and went to walk away from Danielle 'Joe wait, I have news' Danielle said

'Can't it wait till we are back in florida, Danni' Joe said

'No it can't Joe' Danielle said grabbing his arm. 'I'm pregnant and it's yours'

'What?' Joe growled dragging her into the house.

Suddenly before Hannah could follow after them everyone was silence for the speeches. 'Thank you all for being here' Sami said to the crowd 'I feel lucky to have a amazing women like Beth in my life. She gorgeous, intelligent and witty. I'm sure my sister can tell you she can keep me on my toes.' the crowd started to laugh. 'I think me and Beth want to thank one person especially, Beth's Maid of honour and my little sister. Hannah if it wasn't for you hiring Beth and invite her to your birthday I wouldn't be here right now'

Beth took over 'I want everyone to raise there glasses to my best friend and soon to be sister-in-law, Hannah' Beth smiled at Hannah

'HANNAH' Everyone cheered turning towards her.

'Thank you' Hannah mumbled then looked at the door hoping Joe would come out.

Jon got up and started to talk, 'I just want to stay as best man, that if I have half the happiness Sami gets with Beth. I would die a happy man they are perfect for each other. So let's raise our glasses to the happy couple, Sami and soon to be Beth Johnston'

Everyone cheered as Hannah still was staring at the door waiting for Joe to come out, soon enough the blonde Danielle came out and 10 seconds after Joe slipped out.

'He's lying to you' Jon whispered to her. 'I would never lie to you ever again, the worst mistake in my life was losing you Hannah. I regret it every day of my life. We should of been married by now and popping babies out.'

'Well Jon as you said it was the worst mistake losing me. You can't fix that' Hannah said tears brimming her eyes.

Joe came wrapped his arm over her shoulder 'Everything ok?' he whispered

'Yeah everything is fine' she said to him drinking her wine.

Nothing was ok at the moment.

* * *

**SHIT GOING DOWN ! (As we say in the UK)**

**DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DARLING !**

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston and Beth.**

* * *

**One week later**

Hannah was at home, doing her usual typing for her next book. It was a sunny day in Florida and Joe should of been on his way home. She smiled as she kept typing away.

Suddenly the door opened downstairs and she heard shouting. 'She needs to know the truth' the voice squealed

'She doesn't need you lying to her' Joe voiced boomed

Hannah got downstairs to see Danielle the girl she met at the party, she turned and saw me then turned back to Joe. 'You have got a minute to tell her the truth or I will' The petty blonde spat

'Tell me what Joe?' Hannah said frowning between the two.

'There's nothing going on' Joe said

'So, you going to pull a Jon on her and not tell her I'm pregnant' Danielle snapped.

'What the fuck are you saying?' Hannah said feeling like deja vu had hit her all over again.

'He's been sleeping with me behind your back for months!' Danielle spelt it out loud and clear.

Hannah felt all pain she felt before came shooting back, she felt streak down her face.

Joe closed his eyes praying this wasn't happening to him. 'Babe' he reached out for Hannah.

'Don't touch me' Hannah cried pulling away. 'I thought you were different Joe'

'I am this is just a mistake' Joe said 'I love you, Hannah, I want to get married and have babies with you. I want us to grow old together'

'I'm a mistake' Danielle said 'You were telling me last weekend at Sami's party, you were going to leave her and marry me'

'You are a fucking prick, Joe' Hannah spat storming up the stairs.

'HANNAH!' Joe shouted running after her.

'FUCK YOU JOESPH!' Hannah shouted slamming the bathroom door and locking it.

She grabbed everything she could see that was hers in the bathroom. She was leaving him, she wasn't going to stay with him anymore. One a cheater always a cheater in her mind. If it was a one night stand she would maybe she could forgive him but 6 months that was too far for her.

She had to get out of here and quick, she realised the only person she wanted to see now was in florida. She grabbed her phone out the pocket and dialled the number, she waiting as the phone rang.

Joe waited until she ran out the bedroom bags all packed as she came down the stairs 'Hannah, please don't go. I love you so much'

Joe knew how to make her want him more, she stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes to try and get herself into gear. 'It's not going to work, Joe' Hannah said tears rushing out her eyes.

'Please Hannah' Joe leaned down and pushed his lips on hers for a finally kiss. He started crying and fell to his knees 'I want you not her'

Hannah had to control her emotions and keep herself in check. Joe wrapped his arms around her waist as Hannah spoke. 'You should of thought about that before sleeping with her'

Hannah heard the car pull up, she pulled away from Joe and grabbed her bags off the floor. 'Goodbye Joe. I hope you and Danielle are happy' Hannah said as she walked out the door.

She walked towards the car and chucked her things in the boot as the driver got out.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw the man she will always love. 'Hey' Jon said pulling her into a hug 'It's going to be ok'

Hannah just broke down and cried on Jon 'I was so stupid to leave Ohio, Jon' Hannah cried

'You had to for your career' Jon said rubbing her back as she clung on to her t-shirt 'Let get you away from here'

'Ok' Hannah mumbled and got into Jon's car.

* * *

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	6. I Hate You

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston and Beth.**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Jon watched the sleeping form of Hannah sleeping his chest, she looked drained emotionally and physically. She spent most of the night crying in his arms which he didn't mind. He wanted to kill Joe for what he had done to his Hannah. She wasn't a rag doll, she was beautiful in every way.

Jon watched her as she softly snores in her sleep. She look like an angel to him the way, she pouted in her sleep and the fact she cuddles up to his chest. He picked up the tiny hand that laid on his chest and played with it. He looked at her nails, they were manicured. He smiled about this, she would always tell him manicuring was too girly for her but how that changed now.

Hannah started to stir on the bed as Jon rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. 'Morning' Jon mumbled pressing a kiss to her forehead.

'I was hoping to never wake up after what happened last night' Hannah said rolling away from Jon.

'Do you want a coffee?' Jon asked

'No, I just want to go back to Ohio' Hannah mumbled as she hid her face in his chest.

'You can stay here as long as you need' Jon said stroking her hair.

Hannah purred as Jon rubbed his hand down her back. 'I missed you, Jon'

'I miss you too gorgeous' Jon said placing kisses on her forehead.

Hannah looked up at Jon as he leaned towards her. 'I love you so much,Hannah'

'I love...' Hannah was stopped by a kiss to her lips. She felt the warm feeling grow between her legs as Jon pushed his tongue in her mouth.

Hannah was only wearing his t-shirt and a thong she felt very exposed. Hannah covered herself by pulling his t-shirt down.

'Don't cover yourself' Jon mumbled in the kiss pulling her body towards his.

Hannah wrapped her arms around his body as her hands rubbed up and down his back.

Jon grabbed Hannah's face in his hands as there was a knock on the apartment door and then a tiny voice shouting delivery.

Hannah frowned and went towards the apartment door. Jon's eyes widen as he realised who it was as Hannah got to the door.

The door opened and their stood a small brunette girl with two coffee. 'Can I help?' Hannah said politely

'Why are you wearing my boyfriend's shirt?' The women said.

Hannah turned to Jon anger across her face, he look as guilt as sin. 'I knew it was too good to be true' Hannah said running up the stairs. Grabbing the clothes yesterday of the bedroom floor to get changed.

Jon ran into the room 'Hannah I can explain'

'Yes please explain! Explain how you were making out with me 2 minutes ago when you had a girlfriend' Hannah said grabbing her bags.

Hannah stormed down the stairs 'I don't want her Hannah. I was just a using her as a void to forget about you'

'You just can't stop thinking with your dick can you?' Hannah said storming out the door towards her car.

'Hannah please I love you' Jon mumbled

'I hate you Jon' Hannah said pushing him on the ground 'I wish I never met you'

Hannah got in her car and drove off. Jon picked himself up and turned to April 'Babe, I can explain'

* * *

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	7. Happy Birthday

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston and Beth.**

* * *

**September 1st, 2012**

**3 months later**

**Ohio**

**Hannah's Parents House.**

Hannah sat in the lounge in her best dress, it's was Sami birthday and Beth had planned a huge party for him. Hannah wasn't in the mood about this party for reasons. Jon and Joe were both invited. She hadn't seen them since she left florida. She been caught up in writing her second book which she has just finished.

She heard the doorbell go and Beth answered it. 'Hey you' she squealed hugging the person at the door.

'Where my favourite little ex-lawyer?' the voice said, Hannah realised who it was and smiled.

'Adam' Hannah smiled running into his arms in a hug.

'Hey you' Adam said kissing her cheek

'Where your wife?' Hannah said then she saw Molly, Adam's wife greeting Beth.

'Hannah' Molly squealed hugging her.

Sami came down the stairs all dressed up. 'We ready to go?' Sami smiled

* * *

**At the party.**

Hannah was talking to her parents when Jon walked in with April. She looked away and looked down at her drink, she didn't want to let Jon know that she was heartbroken. She took a shot of her drink and then looked up to see Joe walking in alone.

She frowned wondering where Danielle was. He looked around the room and their eyes connected. He smiled weakly at her which she returned.

'Hi Jon' her mum greeted him as Hannah turned around to see Jon stand with April holding his hand. She felt jealously go through her seeing the small brunette smiling at him.

Jon looked at Hannah as she downed her drink. He didn't know how to approach her. She look frail and skinny than she does. Hannah got up and walked over to Adam and his wife.

'I'm going to go get a drink babe' April said kissing his cheek and walking off.

There was an awkward silence between Hannah's parents and Jon. Until her mother spoke up 'She misses you, Jon'

Jon looked across the room to see Hannah talking to Adam. 'How is she?'

'Not good Jon' her dad said 'She eat less than she used to, she lost so much weight.'

'Maybe I should talk to her' Jon said

'She won't talk to you when you dating April' Hannah's mother said 'She told me that herself'

Hannah felt someone behind her and turned to see Joe 'Hi' he mumbled

'Hello' Hannah said looking at him.

'How are you?' Joe said placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Alright' Hannah said 'How's Danielle?'

'We are not talking' Joe said rubbing his head nervously

'Why?' Hannah frowned

'She lied about being pregnant' Joe said 'She just said that to get rid of you'

'Well I'm sorry to hear that' Hannah said

'I was wondering if I could talk to you about us' Joe said grabbing her hand.

'There's no us, Joe' Hannah said as she saw April and Jon in the corner of her eye dancing silly.

'I want there to be Hannah.' Joe said bringing her hand to his lips placing a soft kiss.

'I don't know you broke my heart' Hannah said looking at Jon who was looking at them.

'Please Hannah' Joe begged.

Jon started to kiss April. He was trying to make her angry and jealous.

'Hannah please I love y…..' Hannah cut him off pushing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Joe wrapped his arms around her.

'Can we try again?' Joe smiled

'I think so Maybe' Hannah smiled as Jon glared at the couple.

She was under his skin.

* * *

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	8. Drunk Times

**SO SORRY for the delay I have university deadlines and a family member have a very bad medical problem but I'll try get back on track with updates**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

* * *

**6 months later**

Hannah sat in her house in Ohio on the phone to Joe 'You missed your flight?' Hannah freaked

'I'm sorry babe' Joe groaned

'So you are not going to be here for my birthday?' Hannah groaned

'Sorry babe not till tomorrow afternoon' Joe said

'Argh Joe! Its like you don't want me anymore' Hannah said annoyed

'Hannah its not like that I swear' Joe said

'You know what Joe' Hannah snapped 'Just don't fucking bother to come anymore' she hung up and rung someone who wants her.

The phone rung until Hannah heard the soothing voice she wanted to hear. 'Hannah?' voice answered confused.

'Jon, are you in Ohio?' Hannah cried

'Yeah, isn't Joe there?' Jon said

'He missed his flight and we got into a fight' Hannah said wiping her tears.

'I'm coming over, Ok?' Jon said 'I'll be half an hour's

'Ok' Hannah sniffled

Hannah got herself up off the sofa, and went changed into her pjs which consisted of an old t-shirt and some shorts.

The door went as Hannah tied her hair up away from her face. She opened the door to see Jon standing there. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a leather jacket and ripped jeans. 'Hey gorgeous' Jon said as he walked into the house.

'Hey' she said closing the door 'Thank you for coming' she went and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

He wrapped her arms around her and cuddle her 'Joe a stupid idiot for not caring to get his flight on time.'

Hannah pulled away feeling all her feelings for Jon slowing creeping their way back. 'Want a beer?' Hannah asked as they walked into her kitchen.

Jon smiled as Hannah grabbed a beer and handed it to him to open. 'To getting absolutely drunk of my ass' Hannah said drinking out of her can of beer.

* * *

**Midnight **

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME' Hannah shouted completely drunk in her lounge

'Happy Birthday to you' Jon said smiling at Hannah swaying around the room.

'Why can't I find a man who want me for me and doesn't cheat on me' Hannah said sitting next to Jon.

'I don't think Joe is that man' Jon said

'No he's got that blonde girl pregnant' Hannah slurred 'He lied about her losing the child'

Jon hugged her 'Oh sweetheart, why are you with him?'

'Because you don't want me' Hannah admitted 'You have April'

'I'm not with her anymore' Jon mumbled in her ear.

'Don't lie Jon' Hannah said poking him in the chest.

'I swear we broken up Hannah' Jon laughed at her drunken way.

Jon looked at Hannah as she straddled his hips 'I miss you Jon' Hannah said kissing his cheek.

Jon pushed his lips to Hannah's which she responded straight away. Hannah's hands went into his hair. Jon's hands went to help her off the sofa and wrap her legs around his waist as he carried them to the bedroom.

* * *

**Please Review :D**


End file.
